Living Beside
by arisaswordheart
Summary: How hard is it being Bella's neighbours? Boys coming out of windows, strange prowling wolves. What do they think? How much do they notice? Find out. [Read and Review?] DECISION: Will be continued! [Unsure of Genre] However, can be read individually.


**

* * *

Living Beside**

**A Story of Bella's Neighbours**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Alright, so I was reading one day, then I thought, 'What on _earth_, do Bella's neighbours (neighbors) think?" Edward has said himself, "What would the neighbours think?" on the subject of his returning home to change his clothes in Twilight. So what do they think? (I feel like none of that made sense.) Do they notice anything at all? (Disputed, perhaps.) 

**Disclaimer:** I own nuthin'. Or close to that, I suppose. I own my brain, though I'd trade it for a smarter one. xP;

* * *

--

It's funny, you know. Always the strangest things seem to happen at that house. The other day I looked out the window and could have sworn I saw a boy climbing out of it – and by 'climbing' I mean, climbing. Edward Cullen was climbing out the second storey window! I dismissed it though, however, because he disappeared right after I blinked. It was most likely I was seeing things and not to mention he also came by in his Volvo later on to pick Isabella Swan up. No, must have just been some trick of the light.

Once I've even seen a giant horse-sized wolf prowling around that property – or at least, I thought I did. It made me terribly afraid to go anywhere outside the house for a very long time. I honestly should have phoned the cops though. I do not think my eyes deceived me this time. Honestly, such an infestation of wolves!

It's not just that which has been happening there though, oh no. Earlier on, that Isabella got lost in the forest and that night, I swear I did not sleep a wink. There were people everywhere and everyone was running around, searching for the daughter of Chief Swan. Then the girl lived like – what I always tell my husband anyway – a zombie for who knows how long (maybe someone does, but I don't make it a point to remember). She was obedient, had good grades, but it was as though there were no life in her.

Anyway, it's been pretty strange around here since Isabella Swan moved here. It was bad enough that night all those years ago. The commotion from next door. I felt inclined to peek and see, but I knew that was wrong. I had no right to intrude in whatever dispute they were having, however it just made me more intrigued when we heard the front door burst open and Renee Swan – as we knew her, anyway – stomped out, little Isabella in her arms, got into her car and left. I have no idea whether Charlie ran out after her, but he certainly allowed her to go, whether he wanted to or not.

It was one night though, not even that long ago, that made me get out of bed and peer out the window. Edward was carrying Bella up the lawn to the house and Charlie looked furious as he came out. Isabella looked exhausted, the Cullen boy, disheveled. Charlie was yelling at them, but neither seemed to mind and they moved into the house. Not for the first time did I wonder what truly went behind that door.

I've seen many things in life, and yet I find I no longer find people entering the house in weird ways worrisome to me anymore. There is something about that house, and as much as I would like to move, it intrigues me. I am only an old woman now, really. Another few years here, I would not mind as such.

I would like to stay and see what happens, especially with the announcement of Isabella's wedding. She is kind young girl, however there is something about her that is different, something which seems to stick to the Cullens also. There is something they know that we do not.

And that's what keeps me here and curious. I will stick around to find out.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Weird? Not to your taste? Had a bad ending? (I ran out of ideas xP.) Tell me now! Click that button down in the corner next what-would-be-called-the-drop-down-box-if-it-actually-dropped-down box and give me a **review**!

* * *


End file.
